Life Changes
by Lovely-Aiko
Summary: [NCIS Jericho]Kate and Gibbs on their way to visit Kate's family when a mushroom cloud appears in the distance. But what's the reason for it and what's going to happen to them? Please read and review![KateGibbs StanleyMimi and JakeHeather]
1. End of a normal life

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot: **Kate and Gibbs on their way to visit Kate's family when a mushroom cloud appears in the distance. But what's the reason for it and

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCs...are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**_ End of a normal life_

* * *

_Gibbs asked "**Kate why do you want me to go with you to Jericho?"**_

_Kate replied with** "Well it's a family reunion and I'm not taking DiNozzo."**_

_Gibbs asked, **"He did something stupid last time?" **in a tone of voice that made it sound a bit like a joke._

_He then added **"Yeah I'll go."**_

_Kate Todd sat at her desk to call her Father to tell him she was coming and would be there by Friday. She sighed and_

* * *

_Heather Lisinski stood as the bus started down the road talking into a cell phone speaking about how the bus had to stop for repairs and that they should be arriving at the school soon enough. Suddenly the signal died and she looked at her phone in confusion and with a shrug set it away. She then sat in an empty seat as the class began singing, "Old McDonald had a Farm." between laughs._

* * *

_Jake Green stood inside of the family house listening to his Mother's cries of joy that he had finally came home._

**_"You could spend a week to talk about what I could have been doing."_**

_Then the stern lecture of his father that was about how he disappointed he was with him and about his Grandfather's money. He was about to leave in defeat when his mother said, "Let's see your grandfather."_

_After a short while of driving he stood in front of a grave as his Mother explained about what had happened to him. Then after a few minutes she took a wad of money out of her pocket and handed it to her son who in exchange had to listen about how his father would understand and how he had a few trials of his own._

**_"He can't know about this."_**_ Jake sternly said as he started to leave._

**_"Why don't you stay a few days?" _**_His mother offered but Jake refused and started for his car._

* * *

"Gibbs I think we're lost." Kate sighed as she looked down at the map she was holding. "We should have taken the last road..." as Gibbs ripped the map from her hands. She frowned and looked out of window before adding, "Why didn't you ask for directions an hour ago?" 

Gibbs said, " I know where we're going. Plus we're supposed to be there on Friday so we have another day to find this place. Why didn't we just go by plane Kate? It would of saved us time." as he began looking for a sign or even a landmark. Kate looked over to Gibbs in confusion at his last comment and she took a breath.

Kate then sighed, "That still doesn't excuse..." then she added, "Just forget it."

Gibbs frowned and growled, "I know where we're going. See." as he pointed to a sign which read:

**Kansas City- 362**

**Wichita-196**

**Jericho- 47**

Kate sighed knowing she was beat fair and square as she began adjusting with radio, which was sounding rather static. After a few minutes Kate shut it off and looked out of the window where something like a mushroom cloud caught her eye. Kate couldn't believe it and it took her a few tries

"Uh..Gibbs..you should look over here!" Kate nearly shrieked as Gibbs looked over he accidentally crashed into two other cars. They both sunk as low as they could as a blast sounded and the windshield cracked sprinkling glass on top of them. Kate felt her grip on consciousness slipping and she began to black out praying that everything was all right. Gibbs followed her quickly into the darkness.

* * *

_Kate_ _sat up and shook her head at the shattered windows and looked over next to her. She looked over and saw Gibbs covered in blood._

_"Gibbs.." she said beginning to freak out. "Oh my God.."_

_She then winced and looked at her arm, which had a huge gash on it. Kate then tried to open the car door to get out when she found herself into darkness._

Kate sat up gasping and looking around the car seeing that Gibbs had gotten out.

* * *

Jake Green woke up with a start and rubbed his forehead. In his mind he repeated the question of_ "What happened?"_ over and over again as he exited the car dusting glass off of him. He then started over for one of the cars and spotted a couple that had died instantly and sighed as he started over for the other car. He saw a sliver-haired man exit the vehicle and rush over to the other door and quickly ran over to see what was wrong. 

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked as a woman with dark brown hair exited the car. Both looked over suddenly at the appearance of the man.

"I-I think we both are. Who are you?" Kate said first before Gibbs could say anything.

"I'm Jake Green and you are?" Jake asked quickly.

"I'm Special Agent Kate Todd and this is..."Kate began when Gibbs interrupted by just saying " Special Agent Gibbs." as they pulled out their I.D.s.

Jake looked around and asked, "Where were you heading?" after a moment to let everything sink in.

Gibbs said "Jericho." and Kate added "We were on our way there when this all happened."

Jake nodded and said, "I guess we should start there. It is the closest place we can go." and the group started down the road. Only talking a few times until the three saw two young elementary school kids running towards them shouting loudly "Please help us!"

Jake asked quickly "What happened?" causing Kate and Gibbs to lean forward.

The kids cried as they told the story about how a deer ran in front of the bus and that it had stopped.

* * *

The bus appeared in sight as the sky began to darken into night. One of the kids cried, "Hurry! Hurry!" and they darted ahead of them onto the bus. Jake, Kate, and Gibbs quickly followed them inside of the school bus and almost immediately Kate, Gibbs, and Jake saw that the driver was dead and began to discuss what they should do. 

"We should try to help who is hurt first." Kate said causing both Gibbs and Jake to nod in agreement.

After a few moments Jake went over to a woman who was sitting in one of the front seats. He asked "Are you hurt?" to her and she answered with "My leg but just worry about them." and she pointed at the kids behind her.

Jake stood up and shouted, "Is anyone hurt?" to the whole bus. A kid in the back raised his hand and said, "She stopped breathing. Once the bus stopped she kind of just--" he then imitated the girl in front of his face. Quickly Gibbs and Jake went over to the seat where the girl was sitting.

Before Gibbs should even have a look Jake asked "Does anyone have a pen?"

One of the kids said, "I have a pencil."

Jake shook his head and said, "We need a tube. Does anyone have a--a straw?"

A young girl jumped up and said " I do!"

"Okay can you hand it to me?" Jake asked as she handed him a juice box.

"The straw's too thin. Does anyone else have a straw?" Jake then added as five or six others raised their hands. "Okay give your straws to...what's your name?" to the girl from before who answered Julie. "Okay give your straws to Julie." Then he turned to Gibbs and said, "Hold her shoulders down in case she wakes up." who without question held the girl down.

Kate and a few of the school kids had to look away as Jake preformed a emergency tracheotomy on the girl using a pocket knife and the straws which were used to get air inside of her.

"Where'd you learn how to that?" One kid asked.

Jake answered "Military school."

"Where you a solider?" the same kid asked.

"No a screw-up." Jake answered again.

Jake then started for the driver's seat as the girl began to wake up and he started to attempt driving to the town but not before trying to use the bus' radio. When he got an answer he was told to wait there but after an hour or two he chose to drive back. He soon noticed the bus would soon run out of gas and Heather then instructed the students that if the bus stopped to walk about to town.

"How are we supposed to get there?" a few others asked.

Jake paused for a moment before answering with " Once you get to the stop sign..take a left."

"Which way's left?" a voice asked causing Jake to sigh.

Heather said quickly "Everyone raise your hands." causing the group to do as she told. "The hand that makes an 'L' is your left." The students nodded and Heather turned over to Kate, Jake, and Gibbs and asked what there names were. After a brief introduction the bus saw a few lights coming from Jericho.

Kate said "The town's still standing. That's good."

"Um.. Miss Lisinski are we having school tomorrow?" a small girl asked as the bus stopped on the main street where a crowd of numerous parents stood.

"I don't know." Heather answered as the doors opened and Jake said "Help them.." as he looked down at his leg then at Heather who gave a small smile as if to say 'Thank you.' Then Jake's mother came on to the bus to help him get to one of the ambulances that stood outside waiting to take anyone to the med center.

* * *

**_-To be Continued-_**


	2. The morning light

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot: **Jake, Heather, Kate, and Gibbs are sent to the Medical Center for their injuries. Soon news of radioactive fallout reach them and each have to help fix a shelter that fell in disrepair.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCs...are mine.**

**Chapter Two:**_ The morning light_

Kate found herself riding in an ambulance on her way to the Medical center along with Gibbs and Heather despite the fact both herself and Gibbs only had a few minor cuts. On her way there Kate found herself thinking about Abby, Tony, McGee, and Ducky. She then lowered her head wondering if they were all right.

Heather noticed the look on Kate's face and asked, "Are you alright?" causing Kate to look up in surprise.

Kate sighed, "I guess. I'm just worried about my friends."

"Not just your family?" Heather said frowning.

"No because they are here and fine. I talked to them a few hours before this all happened. Everyone's at the house a few streets away from Town Hall." Kate said sounding a bit more cheerful.

"Where are your friends?" Heather asked after pausing for a moment.

"In D.C." Gibbs sternly growled interrupting the conversation before Kate could answer her. Kate then frowned and looked away but not before saying under her breath "I shouldn't think about this right now." a she shut her eyes.

Heather nodded and muttered "Understood." to herself.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet much to the group's pleasure since they were all fairly tired. However once they arrived at the med center the quietness was over with as the three were welcomed by a few rushed employees who quickly separated the group and put them into different examination rooms much to each one's dismay. Kate sat quietly after one of the doctor's went to get a nurse for her, which caused Kate to immediately think _"I'm fine. It's pointless to sit here just to get a few scratches bandaged. I have to tell my family I'm alright."_ as she began to walk out of the room.

"K-kate?" a female voice sounded as Kate bumped into a person walking into the room.

"Shannon?" Kate said as a tall woman with short brown hair gave a small smile. It had to be her older sister because no one could be so calm when they were bumped into.

Kate smiled and as she was being bandaged up the two sisters began to catch up with each other until Shannon was summoned to the door after a few moments said "Kate we have to get to the shelter right away."

"What about Mom, Dad, Patrick, Daniel and--" Kate began to shout when Shannon said calmly "Don't worry..there going to the other shelter!"

"How do you know that!?" Kate shouted causing her sister to nearly jump into the air. Suddenly Shannon grabbed Kate's arm and said "Patrick came by a few minutes ago and told me. Now can you please sit still!" Kate frowned and looked away but not before muttering "You better not be lying to me."

"Now Katie why would I lie to you?" came Shannon's voice in a mocking tone. Kate frowned and muttered, "You haven't changed a bit and for the last time stop calling me Katie!"

"Jake where have you been!" a woman's voice shouted causing Jake to stop and turn around. It was just his luck that his own mother would be the one to stop him.

He paused for a moment and promptly asked, "Where is she?" causing is mother to sigh and point down the hall. He quickly started off leaving his Mother dazed and confused.

Meanwhile Heather was having a leg cast fitted on her when Jake came and quickly said, "Come with me."

Heather looked over and asked, "What is it? Is it something bad?" and she quickly followed Jake and one of the doctors outside into the hall. As he began to explain about radioactive fallout that was coming towards Jericho Heather could only guess that they were heading for the shelter, which as she heard was made in the 50's that was unsurprisingly run-down.

"I can't put people in there!" The female doctor said frowning. "I don't think the ventilator even works so that means no air."

Jake said, "I can try to fix it..we have some time." and he began to look at the system.

Heather paused then finally said after a few seconds nearly cried "Mind if I pitch in?"

"You can--" Jake began to say.

"Ever since Junior High.." she began to say nervously before adding "Your going to need another--" causing Jake to start for the upper floor. Then Heather looked at another man who was trying to help "Your doing that wrong." She then sighed in embarrassment about what she had said to Jake and started to look around.

Gibbs meanwhile started to look for Kate around the Hospital when he discovered Jake tying to calm a woman down who was refusing to leave because of her premature baby.

"Look your child is easily the safest person in Jericho. She has everything she needs..food water..and air. You aren't through so you need to get down to the shelter right away." Jake began to reason as the woman tried to talk everyone out of her leaving. The woman soon started down with her baby.

However before Jake could start walking away his Mother stopped him and begged him to promise to meet her once he was done helping out with the shelter. He could only agree to it and continue on his way until he saw Gibbs.

"We need help fixing up the shelter." Jake began when Gibbs interrupted with "I'm looking for.."

Jake sighed and said "Kate. Look I'll go look for her right now. Just get to the shelter Kate might be down there already." Gibbs frowned and reluctantly started down for the shelter but not before saying "You better find her."

**_-Seconds before Gibbs_** **_speaks to Jake-_**

_**"Kate I don't think we can get down the shelter right away."** Shannon muttered before Kate ran down after hearing someone announce that people who were getting the shelter fixed up needed help. Once she saw the mess she quickly ran to Heather who seemed to be charge and asked, **"Can I help?"** _

_Heather smiled at the thought and said, **"Thanks but...there's no way we can fix this place up in time."**_

Jake after ten minutes assumed that Kate had started down for the shelter, which a line had started for already. Jake as he got closer hoped the problems with the air system were over with but once he spoke to Heather his hope shattered.

Heather tried to explain, "You have to believe me..we can't use this. It's completely unusable." to Jake as the woman doctor from before came down to announce that the patients were ready to come down into the shelter. She was about to say something when Jake groaned, "You can't come down here!"

"We don't have the time. The rain is coming and the patients are getting scared! Do we have air or not?" The Doctor named April said sounding impatient.

Jake grabbed a radio and began to contact Town Hall to announce that they needed to move the patients into the Town Hall shelter.

"We don't have the room." a voice replied back causing Kate's stomach to turn nervously. "Look we can check but I-I-"

The doctor grabbed the radio and without thinking said "It doesn't mater were coming." and began to start evacuating the patients onto a bus which was outside of the center.

As Kate started for the bus she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she nearly screamed as she was turned around. Behind her was Gibbs who quickly pulled her forward towards the center's entrance where the bus waited.

_**-On the bus-**_

_One of the Doctor's shouted, "We need someone to drive!" after Jake entered the bus. He then volunteered and started to start the bus up. Kate after a few moments looked over and caught a glimpse of Jake and Heather looking at each other then going back to what they were both doing. Kate hoped that they didn't spot her looking at them._

_Kate gave a small smile as she started to look at those around her then to Gibbs but she quickly looked away hoping that he didn't notice. She then felt his eyes on her and she tried to keep still_

"You can't come in here!" a man said as the bus pulled up and the passengers began to pile out onto the street. He then said "We don't have any room!" as Jake, Heather, April, Kate, Gibbs, and Shannon exited the bus. Jake frowned and looked at the buses then turned forward

Jake shouted "What do you mean there's no room?" causing a few people to start shouting as well.

"Look this shelter can only hold 300 people. If we put any more people in there everyone will suffocate!" The man said in a matter of fact tone.

"You're going to turn all these people away..even your wife!" April shouted in disgust causing Shannon to add "You jerk!"

After a few minutes of attempting to quiet the two women Jake asked "What about the mine?"

Another man was about to speak but paused before saying "I guess..since there's an air system and water.." then Jake almost shouted, "Then we have to go there."

"What about the fallout! The mineshafts are going to--" The man questioned when Jake interrupted him with "We can have a controlled explosion shut the mine."

"How do you know the mine wouldn't collapse on you?" was the reply.

Jake grimly sighed, "We don't know."


	3. Feelings, worries, and rain

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot: **While Gibbs and Jake go to help a woman named Emily; Kate and Heather talk about friends and crushes to cope with the current events.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCs...are mine.**

**Chapter three: **_Feelings, Worries, and rain_

As the patients were escorted into the mine Kate and Heather attempted to talk to each other a few times but would be quickly interrupted by being either asked a question by one of the medical center personnel or one of the patients. After escorted what to Kate felt like was the one-thousandth group her thoughts were interrupted by Shannon asking both Heather and herself to go get the last group of people inside of the mine.

Kate nodded and started to turn around when Heather suddenly said "Kate what's wrong?" causing Kate to stop and look around in surprise. Heather frowned and then added "Something's wrong isn't it?" and she began to walk over to her. Then once the two women made back into the outside a small radio went off causing themselves, Jake, and Gibbs to look over.

A woman's voice began to call "This is Emily Sullivan. I'm at the Richman Ranch. We need help. There are men with guns and I-I think they killed the sheriff!" but just as Jake grabbed the radio the voice was replaced with static. He called into the radio "Emily come in!" then once he had gotten no answer shouted to Heather and Kate "Get the rest of the patients inside!" then turned to Gibbs but before anything could be said he was interrupted by Gibbs barking "I'm going with you!" Jake frowned and pointed out Kate who had paused when she heard what Gibbs had said.

Gibbs then replied with "She can take care of herself." ignoring Kate's who looked like she was about to explode.

Kate shouted, "That might be Gibbs but I can tell you this. If your going then I'm going with you!"

Gibbs shouted back "Then I'm telling you to say here and help out! I don't care if you want to or not that's an order!" Just as Kate was about to scream back Heather interrupted her with "This is no time for a 'lovers quarrel'!" causing Kate to give in to the fight and follow Heather and the other patients into the mine. Then a few minutes after the last group was settled a loud BOOM sounded causing quite a few of the people inside to scream or cry.

Kate found herself asking Heather just after the explosion "What do you mean 'lover's quarrel'?" causing heather to give a nervous laugh. Kate looked over and frowned as she added, "It's not funny."

Heather gave a smile, as she between laughs gasped, "Got the fight to end didn't it Sorry if it offended you." causing Kate to chuckle. Then Heather added "But isn't weird that we're talking like old friends when we don't know each other that well." causing Kate to nod in agreement.

Kate then blurted out "I saw you earlier on the bus. You were looking at Jake..." then when Heather blushed Kate added, "I didn't mean to upset you!"

Heather said, "I-I uh don't even.." she then stammered after a moment of thought "Yeah I was."

Kate looked over and added "But he was looking at you too. So that should mean something." causing Heather to look at her leg and nod unsure of what Kate meant. As Heather began thinking she couldn't be tell herself _"Please be okay."_

After a few more minutes, which were made of an awkward silence, Shannon interrupted the two by asking if they could start distributing the drinking water.

_**-Ten minutes later-**_

"Take small sips." Heather instructed the group of children that surrounded her as she handed them a large bottle of spring water. When she heard a man calling out "I have to get out of here!" causing a few of the kids to start freaking out in return. She told them that everything was fine and started over to the man as Kate asked her from a few feet away "What's wrong?"

Heather shook her head and answered, "I'll handle it." leaving Kate speechless and returning to what she was doing.

He shouted, "Your students are handling this better than I can!"

Heather tried to say, "For them it's like a bad field trip! It's alright just take a little water."

"Mister are you okay?" one of the students.

Heather smiled and answered her student with "He'll be fine. We just need to give him a little room."

_"How much farther is it?" Gibbs asked as he looked up at the sky._

_Jake answered promptly sounding rather annoyed with "A few minutes." as he noticed what Gibbs was doing Jake sighed. He then said or really shouted "We'll make it okay!" causing Gibbs to glare at him._

_"There it is." Jake muttered as a house and fields. _

Heather looked over to Kate as he began shouting louder and louder. One of the sheriffs ordered him to calm down but with no luck. His shouting grew louder causing a few of the students to start crying as.

"Just keep breathing!" Heather shouted but a few of the men started to pull him away.

As he was pulled away the man shouted over and over again "I don't want to die here! I can't breathe. I gotta get out of here!"

Awhile-later Kate had overheard a few of the doctors talking about that man. He had died a short while after the incident.

_Emily Sullivan reached the last radio channel and she began to repeat her message after shouting "Is anyone there?" the imposters ran out of the house dragging Bonnie with them. Emily shouted, "Let her go!" as they pointed a gun out the other woman's head. Suddenly as things began to get worse a couple of bullets hit the men causing them to fall to the ground instantly. Emily looked over as Jake and Gibbs ran over._

_"Are you alright?" Jake asked causing Emily to frown. Jake paused when he was interrupted by Gibbs shouting" The rain is about to fall!" which caused both men to scramble for the cellar door to get it open. As the door was opened and two of the four scrambled into the cellar Jake looked over to Emily who only stood there. A gust of wind blew as Jake shouted "Emily get inside!" causing Emily to shake her head as a reluctant way to refuse._

_Suddenly she noticed that Jake had grabbed her arm and was pulling her inside of the cellar. Emily could only go along with what he was doing because like it or not she had no other choice in the matter._

_The rain began to fall as Jake and Emily entered the cellar and the door was shut._

_A strange silence filled the room until the sound of someone walking around upstairs startled them. Then as the four looked over to the door it opened and a man entered soaking wet and gasping for air._

_One of the two women shouted "Stanley!" but when started to run over to him Jake held her back. He then grabbed the radio and managed to contact April. After a few minutes of talking Jake nearly dropped the radio at the sound of Stanley asking him "What's with the tanks?"_

_Jake gasped "What tanks?"_

_He was then "I saw a large amount of them."_

_April interrupted with "Is there any iodine?"_

_"Yeah I see it." Jake quickly gasped as he looked through a shelf._

_April instructed, "Have Stanley take a couple tablespoons of it. But its tastes vile so is there anything he can take with it?"_

_Jake paused then muttered, "All I see here are peaches and pickles."_

_April shouted almost at once "Not the pickles! But I think the peaches will work."_

_"Just give me the medicine Jake!" came Stanley's angry reply._

_After Jake confirmed that Stanley had taken it April said " The second the rain stops get him to the center. If he gets sick in the next couple of hours..get everyone out of there. He's going to die."_

_After that Jake began talking about what to about the tanks and how to get the people in the mine out of there when Emily demanded that she go with Jake to find someone named Roger._

_Jake nearly shouted "Your in no condition!"_

_Emily then replied with "I don't care I have to find Roger. So I'm going!"_

_Jake could only stare at Emily in silence as she repeated herself once again._

Kate was startled to hear a loud sound coming from a few feet away and when she quickly went to check it out she heard screams coming from around her. Before she knew it a hole was been formed in the wall and Jake had appeared and was shouting instructions to those who had gathered. As she exited the mine with the help of one of the volunteers Kate couldn't think of anything else but going home. Once she was outside in the daylight Kate felt tired and as she walked to one of the buses.

Shannon suddenly caught her attention by shouting "Kate!"

Once Kate turned around Shannon "Someone wants to talk to you." and pointed at Gibbs.

Kate sighed and started on the bus before asking her sister if she had overheard them. Shannon nodded and with a laugh said she'd keep it a secret.

_**-To be Continued-**_


	4. Hanging on to invisible ropes

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot: **Kate returns home and remembers her painful childhood.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCs...are mine.**

**Chapter Four:**_ Hanging on to invisible ropes_

Kate stood outside of a large brick house staring at a slip of lined paper which had a set of directions written on it in messy cursive writing. Kate frowned as she looked up to see the house numbers, which were on the front door. After a few minutes Kate told herself to just go and ring the doorbell and see if this was the right house. Slowly Kate started for the front door but when she went to turn around he heard Gibbs say "Kate." causing her to shake her head and continue up to the door. The closer she got to the door the more she felt he heart beat in her chest. She shut her eyes and pushed the doorbell and then opened them.

A tall thin man with dark brown hair wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans answered with a "Is that you Katie?" Kate was about to say something when he started to lecture her with "You should of come home sooner! Mom's been worried sick! Then there's Patrick telling everyone that you were at the med center!" He paused and looked at Gibbs then added "Then you bring a guy with you! But it's okay 'cause your not hurt and your home so Mom wouldn't have to get upset." Kate frowned as he grabbed her and began to rumple her hair when she caught a glimpse of a medium sized light brown curly haired man wearing all black walking up to them.

"When did you become such a doting parent Daniel?" He said with a chuckle as got closer. Before Kate could gasp his name he looked at Kate and said "But Dan here was a good point despite his madness. His point was that we were worried about you. Now who's that guy over there Katie?"

Kate sighed, "I won't tell any of you until Daniel lets me go and everyone's inside. Now let go of me idiot!" causing Patrick and Daniel to sigh and sulk as Daniel let Kate go and started inside. After a few minutes Kate and Gibbs entered the house and found them surrounded by a set of year old triplets that all had brown hair and eyes. Kate braced herself for the possible shouting and hugging she could receive.

"Who are you?" The two boys and girl shouted causing the rest of the family run into the foyer wondering what the noise was about. Kate sunk down as her Mother entered the room and started to both cry and scream at her daughter. Once the cries were over with Kate introduced Gibbs to her brothers, mother, niece, nephews, father, sister-in-laws, and soon to be brother-in-law.

"Kate can I talk to you for a minute? In the kitchen." said her mother after a minute. Kate knew at this point she couldn't do anything but play along with her mother's plan.

_"Lemme go Daniel! Please let me go! Daniel!" a five-year-old Kate cried as a twelve-year-old Daniel had grabbed her by her arms and dragged her over to a sprinkler that was set up in the backyard. _

_"Come on Katie let's play in the sprinkler! It'll be fun."_

_"But is it's too cold! We'll get sick!" Kate protested._

_"It only is because you've in a cold room all day and we won't get sick!"_

_Once the two kids were near the sprinkler Daniel said "You go first 'kay."_

_Kate started over to it and paused asking "Where's the sprinkler Da-AHHHHHHH!" when Patrick came around with a hose and squirted her with it._

Once Kate and her mother were inside of the kitchen and the door was shut a serious conversation started. As Kate sat at the kitchen table her mother began asking her about Gibbs like he was her first date. Kate frowned and told her that she wasn't sixteen anymore and could take care of herself.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!"

"Well don't interfere with MY life!" Kate shouted as she stood up practically shouting the "**my" **part.

"_I really just wanted to--"_

Suddenly before Kate could add anything else she felt a hand against her face. Her mother had slapped her and nearly sent her to the floor, which caused Kate to immediately grab the table to catch herself, but with lousy timing she still fell. Her mother said "This is why you can't hold a relationship for long. It's because you want things your way." But before she could finish the door opened revealing Patrick, Gibbs, and Daniel.

"What's going on in here?" shouted Patrick at the sight of sister on the floor with a slight handprint on her face. Not to mention the shouts that happened a few seconds before had made him curious as well. Daniel and Gibbs went to help her up as Patrick asked again "What's going on here?"

Kate said trying "It's nothing." and started out of the kitchen and up to her room. Once she made it to the last room on the right she nearly knocked the door of its hinges when she kicked it open. Then once she was in her room slammed it shut out of frustration. Kate then went over to her bed, which was still unmade from when she had left and laid down on it holding back her tears.

Gibbs meanwhile wondered if he should have followed her.

"Why did I even bother trying to reconnect with them? Why did I even worry?" She muttered as she wiped her eyes dry.

_"Mom I want to go law school!" A young eighteen-year-old Kate shouted from across the dining room table._

_"Now Katie dear please listen to us. You don't want to go to law school and you don't want to spend your life surrounded in work."_

_"Now honey" Kate's father began to reason, "We should let Kate make her own choices. So if she wants to go to school then we have right to stop her."_

_Shouts of "No I won't allow it!" filled the room causing Kate to sink into her chair._

_Kate began to sneak out of the room as her parents began to argue. She sighed and began to pack her things, as the shouts from down stairs had grown louder. The door suddenly opened and her father said "Your going to law school then. Are you sure you still want to go."_

_"Yeah I want to." _

_Kate remembered that the last time she had really spoke to them. Within a year she had dropped out of law school and went to a collage in D.C then later joined the secret service. After the secret service she ended up at Kate had never thought of her family until her Mother called her a week before everything had happened. _

_"Why did I--I ask him!?"_

Suddenly a knock at the door startled Kate causing her to rub her eyes and walking over to the door. She opened it a bit to see Patrick and Daniel standing there. A moment of silence followed until Daniel stammered "We're glad you came 'cause we both wanted to apologize for everything we did to you as a kid."

Kate gave a small smile and chuckled "You never planned on saying that did you."

Patrick laughed and replied with "Not really but with everything that happened we thought about it." He then added, "Well we're going to go out for a while and would you and Gibbs would want to come."

Kate nodded "That sounds like fun." as the three started down the stairs.

Daniel then whispered, "Don't worry about Mom either because both Dad and Gibbs set her straight. She shouldn't bug you anymore."

Kate stopped for a moment in surprise. She gasped "They--They did?"

Patrick nodded and muttered "No joke. It really happened."

After a few minutes the three found Gibbs outside on the porch and after a few minutes of a stunned silence from Kate Daniel managed to get everyone to start following him.

As Kate, Gibbs, Daniel, and Patrick started over to the town hall the sounds of a party became audible. Kate smiled as Patrick and Daniel began racing over to the line of people that were waiting for food to be placed out. As she followed them Kate looked over at Heather and Jake sitting together. She stopped and watched them until she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

Kate turned around to find it was Gibbs behind her.

As Gibbs and Kate both started over to the line Heather looked over at them. Heather smiled before saying to Jake "Thanks for helping out earlier..you know..on the bus." Trying to hide her face, which grew redder by the second.  
Jake gave a small smirk much to Heather's dismay when he said, "It was nothing."

Kate as she and the others began to sit down at one of the many tables told herself _"I think I know why now."_

_**-To be Continued-**_


	5. Outsiders

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot: **A mysterious stranger appears in Jericho.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCs...are mine.**

**Chapter Five:**_ Outsiders_

Heather Lisinski started to walk down the main street and towards the town hall after finishing a small "dinner" of leftover crackers and a small bottle of water. As she quickened her pace Heather reluctantly began thinking about everything that had happened to her in the past while. She tried to slow down when she noticed a few cracks in one of the closed shops. However once she started to speed up her pace a small breeze came causing Heather to wrap her sweater around her, which had only helped a small bit.

After a few moments to gather herself she heard a familiar voice shouting her name. Heather looked over to spot Kate running towards her with a small smile on her face as Kate added, "It's been a while! How are you doing?" Heather shut her eyes and thought about how she saw both Kate and Gibbs together at the party. She found herself accidentally asking "Do you like Gibbs?" with any thought of what Kate's reaction would be. Kate looked stunned for a moment before Heather asked "So what are you doing out here?" in quick attempt to change the subject.

"I'm going to drag my brothers, my dad, and Gibbs home from the Tavern." Kate sighed making it sound as if it was impossible.

Heather smiled and said "Your making it sound like a punishment." causing Kate to look over at her with a look that meant, "It is!"

As both women began to laugh about it they saw a swarm of people exiting one of the buildings that Kate quickly learned was the place she was supposed to go. Heather saw that the building was completely dark and quickly muttered "I-I suppose the generator is out of gas." she then pointed at Gibbs and two of the guys who were arguing behind him and added "There they are." Kate quickly walked over to them and nearly shouted, "You said you were only going to be gone for a little while!" causing Daniel and Patrick to start running down the street.

Heather gave a nervous chuckle at the sight until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and slowly turned around to spot Jake behind her nearly causing her to back away in embarrassment. Jake looked at her and said without a moment of hesitation "Let me walk you home." an offer that Heather accepted. As the two started down the street Kate and Gibbs followed them after Kate pointed out that Daniel and Patrick were going the wrong way.

"Since when did the Pizza Garden become an internet cafe?" Jake asked in an attempt to break the silence.

Heather paused in thought before answering, "Since it failed an health inspection a few years ago."

Jake looked at her and asked, "It failed?" before adding nervously "I-I used to wash dishes there."

Heather gave a smile as she chuckled "No wonder it closed down." causing Jake to laugh.

"Um.." Heather began when suddenly a sound caught both Jake and Heather's attention causing them to stop. A few moments after they had stopped Kate had bumped into them by accident. Kate asked, "Why'd you stop?" before they pointed at the alley.

But when Heather heard "Why'd you stop?" she asked "Were you following us?" not sure if it was coincidence or not.

Jake then started into the alley causing Gibbs, Heather, and Kate to look at one another wondering what to do. Gibbs and Heather then followed Jake but not before Gibbs turning to Kate and asking her "Are you coming Kate?" which caused her to follow reluctantly. Once Kate arrived she noticed that the building had been broken into. She also noticed that Jake had gone inside once he shouted, "Get some help!" at the top of his lungs. Heather and Kate nodded and started to run back to the street.

Gibbs saw them off and shouted, "What's in there?" causing Jake to answer back with "Someone who's an outsider is in here. I think he might have radiation poisoning but I'm not sure."

After a few minutes Kate and Heather returned with a few of the sheriffs with them. Gibbs then started to explain what happened and how the four found the mysterious man when Jake interrupted with "Look we'll explain later but first we need to get him to the med center!"

"He could have radiation poisoning. We'll get sick if we move him!" One of the sheriffs protested.

"Then I'll move him. He'll die if we don't!" Jake shouted as another person entered the ruined store.

Before Heather and Kate knew it Jake and the others were quickly headed for the medical center leaving the two women completely in a daze. After a few minutes Kate suggested that they start over to the medical center to figure what was going on. Both women became separated in the dark hallways.

Heather entered the locker room calling out for Jake. When he appeared from the shower only covered by a towel she looked away embarrassed. Jake looked at her for a moment before explaining why he was half naked. Heather then started to talk about an idea she had into to help both the stranger and the rest of the clinic.

After explaining her idea Heather was relieved to discover that the gas station had more than enough gas to fill the generator and that they had gotten it there with relative ease. However after a few days Jake told her that the stranger had died and that there was a group of people with him that could still be alive. Heather before she could try saying anything she was helping Jake gather a group of people to help look for survivors.

"Where are you going?"

Heather Jake, and few others turned around to find Kate, Daniel, Patrick, and Gibbs behind them. Jake answered, "He said that there was a group of people with him. So everyone is going out to find and help them."

Patrick gave a "The stranger?" and when the others nodded he sighed in embarrassment.

When a strange silence started Daniel gave a grin as he asked "Can we help out?" causing Patrick, Kate, and Gibbs to nod before they were asked anything.

A thin blonde woman who introduced herself as Emily answered with "Sure. We need the extra help right Jake?"

Jake nodded and then to the group shouted, "We need to quickly finish loading the ambulances then we're heading out!" As Kate and Gibbs started to help set a few boxes inside Heather went over to Kate and asked "Can I talk to you?" and when Kate nodded she was quickly pulled away. Once both women were a safe talking distance Heather started mumbling, "You know how you said Jake might--uh you know well I tried to talk to him to find out. But something always happens or I just can't--"

Kate looked at Heather's face and tried to comfort her with "You can. Right now you know it's just not the right time for that." After a few minutes of giving Kate's words some thought Heather nodded and sighed "Thanks." in an attempt to smile.

Kate added as the two started over to where the others were "Just wait for when it's comfortable to ask him." causing a real smile to form on Heather's face. They finished up what was left of the work and separated into different vehicles. After a short while everyone had gotten out of the cars to discover that everyone had died. Kate and Heather could only hold back tears as the others started burying the bodies. Both women knew they that they could help with that.

A sudden outburst of " Heather can I ask something?" interrupted the awkward silence that had formed between the two.

Heather looked over and asked "What's it Kate?"

But as Kate tried to ask her question she blurted out "Never mind. It's nothing."

Later that night the local church was completely filled by townsfolk who had heard the news concerning the 'survivors'. As Heather, Jake, Kate, and Gibbs sat together the Mayor went over to the front of the church. He asked everyone to have a seat and began a long but heartbreaking speech about recent events, which caused Heather to recall her life before everything, had happened. To her it was a quiet life that was strangely something she never knew she hated.

Kate thought about her past life-style as well. Then as tears slowly started down her face Kate then thought about her friends causing the tears to fall down her cheeks faster. She also thought about her neighbors, her ex co-workers, even people she had only met once. Kate then felt a few hands touch her shoulder and looked up to see Gibbs's hand on her right shoulder then looked over to spot both Heather and Jake's on her left.

She dried her eyes and when the mayor asked those who have family of friends missing to stand she stood up along with those sitting with her. She looked around and saw that everyone was standing along with her. Kate could only mutter "Thanks." under her breath when a sudden urge of energy entered her.

At that moment she knew she was going to be okay at least for a little while.

_**-To be Continued-**_


	6. My Will

**_Chapter Six:_ My Will**

_I wake from my sleep and face the day,  
but I have to hope to reach you someday,  
I cannot go on take other steps,  
'cause my way's not easy to go._

Jake Green entered the tavern with an exhausted sigh. Today was what he would call an extremely terrible day due to a few arguments he had with both his father and brother that had been about what happened a few years ago. Jake muttered, "Hopefully things will get better" under his, breath as he took a seat. He soon ended up with a random 'drink' and after taking a huge sip of it he shuddered and looked around the bar before taking another sip.

After a few moments Gibbs entered and sat next to Jake. A few minutes of silence followed before Jake asked, "How's Kate doing?" causing the man next to him to look over and groan "Fine I guess." Jake took a breath before asking, "What do you mean by 'Fine I guess'?" and he drained the rest of the glass as he waiting for an answer. Gibbs had paused for a few moments and he muttered "She's been sitting outside on her parents' porch since last night."

Jake looked over and sharply asked, "Why haven't you tried to talk to her yet?"

Gibbs looked over to Jake and then replied with "She needs to just think things over."

_"How do I know if that's what she needs?"_

A sudden pause could be felt between both men.

_"I don't know what to do to help."_

Jake frowned and after a few minutes asked "Is leaving her alone really such a good idea?" causing Gibbs to groan, "I don't know!" in annoyance. A few people turned around and looked at the two men before going back to their conversations. Gibbs looked down at the empty glass in his hands before muttering "Maybe your right." which caught even himself off guard. Gibbs shook his head and tried to talk himself out of thinking that.

_" I hate to admit it..but Jake's right. She really did look upset but she's trying to help herself without making anyone worry."_

Suddenly Jake looked over at Gibbs and said, "Look it doesn't mean I'm right. I don't really know her that well but if your sure that she'll be okay then she will be." as he finished his drink. Before Jake stood up he added "But I think you should talk to her."

_"Ugh she knows that it won't help anyone to act like that!"_

Gibbs frowned and asked, "Is that just your opinion?" and when Jake looked at him puzzled he added "Never mind." and started out the door. Jake only could sigh and sit back down knowing that there wasn't anything he could do about it. As he ordered another drink he muttered "Weird." under his breath. As Jake thought about what had happened seconds ago Heather entered the bar and sat next to him.

_"But I shouldn't be saying that."_

_If, does exist an everlasting love in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward  
Know it but I don't want no losing, no!_

Kate began to stand up as she saw Gibbs walking quickly up to the house. She frowned and asked sounding rather tired "What are you doing back?" as he got closer to the house. After a moments hesitation Gibbs sped up his pace and once he was besides Kate he grabbed her hand.

_"I don't know what to do."_

When Kate looked at her hand she couldn't help but mutter "What are you doing?" and when she didn't get an answer she repeated her question causing Gibbs to only glance at her. He let go as he began to open the front door. Kate stopped and looked at Gibbs trying to not shout at him. But once her family also appeared in the doorway she between the newly forming tears that were forming "Gibbs I-I.." he turned around and nodded.

Kate could only mentally tell herself as she was escorted into the living room "I lied to myself."

As the others left the room to start making dinner she realized that she was having a breakdown. Kate couldn't control herself anymore she just needed to let everything out before she would really flip out on everyone. After a few minutes a sense of relief washed over her when she had finally stopped crying.

_Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
they were filled with tears and all I got  
is my will to be with you again._

Heather said to Jake "What was Gibbs doing?" after a few minutes of standing next to him. Jake shook his head and after a few minutes stood up and offered to walk Heather home. When she quietly shook her head and said, "You don't have to do that." Jake only could reply with "I'm not taking 'No" for an answer." causing Heather to nervously agree. But once the two started outside Heather couldn't help but blush and nod whenever he spoke to her.

When Jake noticed she wasn't talking he asked, "Heather are you okay?" just as she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Jake quickly caught her and repeated his question. Heather nodded and muttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--" before stopping and looking at a face. She nearly frowned at the sight of a smile on his face and the fact he was holding her up.

Jake could only think about how cute Heather was when it came to her blushing and nervousness.

_Thinking of you made cry, so many times  
The only thing left in this song was you  
And I have my will to be with you someday.._.

_**-To be continued-**_


	7. Slowly

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot: **Heather enters the tavern. What's Jake going to do?

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCs...are mine.**

_**Chapter seven: Slowly**_

Kate woke up the next morning lying on the living room couch covered in a light blanket. She rubbed her head in thought as she tried to recall the past day's events. After a few moments she sighed as she sat up then gave a huge yawn. Before Kate could say or do anything else her brothers entered carrying a glass of water, which Kate assumed was one of their many pranks. Her inner voice just moaned, "How did you two get married?" As soon as they noticed she was awake the two men ran into the other room. A slight chuckle followed and Kate started to head up the stairs when her sister entered the house with a loud groan and the slamming of the front door.

Kate watched her for a moment before asking, "What's wrong?"

Shannon's only reply was a muttered "I was up for 24 hours straight working!" and little moans as she passed her sister up the steps. Kate frowned at her sister's tone and started for room by taking two steps at a time up the stairs. After a quick dash to her room Kate slowly opened the door to discover someone lying in her bed. She opened the door a little more to find it was Gibbs lying there. Kate paused then after a sense of reality set in she shut the door and slowly backed away. After five or six tiny steps she collided into someone or something. Once Kate turned around she saw that it was Daniel and she quick blurted, "What's Gibbs doing in m-my room?" He sighed and explained to her about after her little breakdown how he stayed up all night looking after her. Daniel finished his statement with "It's the least we could do." causing Kate to remember everything.

Before Kate could reply the hallway grew brighter. Both siblings looked around to discover the power had turned back on. Before either on could shout, "The power is on!" suddenly shrieks came from Daniel's three kids who were excited to know the power was back online. Daniel before going to his room turned to Kate and said "Now that the power's on you should spend some time with you niece and nephews. They'd be happy for th-" before a ringing phone interrupted him.

Kate smiled and added "Phones too." as the two started racing for the nearest phone that was in an office that belonged to Kate's father. Kate managed to win by a few seconds, which allowed her to answer the phone. Instead of a human voice she was greeted by a pre-recorded message, which spoke of F.E.M.A causing her to hand the phone to her brother. Daniel listened and set the phone down before smiling and nearly shouting, "The day just keeps getting better!"

"Dan honey. Who was that calling?" came a female voice on the stairway. He shouted back "A pre-recorded message from the government! Powers back and the phone's are too!" He quickly bolted down the stairs to share the good news when a Kate felt someone tugging at her sleeve.

A girl's voice cried "Auntie Kate! Let's play. Let's play!" followed by her nephews crying "Dani we want to play with her!" Kate shook her head and sighed as Dani shouted "Nate that's not fair! You have no right to do that! I was first!"

The boy who was addressed as Nate cried, "Well Jess and I want to play with her more!"

Kate decided to stop the fight by offering "Well if you three get dressed we'll to outside and play together." causing the kids to nod and run into the guest room. She sighed and as she started down the stairs asked herself "Where do they get that much energy?"

After a few shouts the three raced down the stairs crying "Auntie let's go! Let's go! We want to go to the library!" Kate looked over at them in shock and muttered "Really? Why's that?" to them. Dani answered her with "Mommy used to take us to the one a few streets away all the time!" causing Kate to smile and stand up. As they exited the house and started down the street Nate and Jess in unison explained to her why they would go there.

"Mommy would read to us all the time but she said that now's not a good time since we can't go back home." Dani muttered grabbing her aunt's hand.

After wandering the streets for what felt like an hour Kate finally found the library and as she was about to ask them what they wanted to do when Jess pointed out the group of school children playing in the fountain. He quietly asked if they could play with them causing Kate to start biting her lip in thought. Before she could answer the three had run over and started to play with the other children. Kate started over towards the building when a familiar voice called "Hey Kate!"

Kate turned around to find Heather and Emily waving at her as a sign to come on over. She smiled and asked, "What's going on?" causing Emily to shrug and reply with "Well besides going back to work nothing really." causing Kate to give a nervous chuckle.

Heather frowned and asked, "Are you alright now? You seemed to be really out of it a couple days ago."

Kate smiled and said, "Don't worry." I'm alright now." The three women began to enter a light conversation when a Heather looked up at one of the electrical transmitters and called to the kids in the water who started to reluctantly get out when what looked like lighting bolt to Kate struck Emily causing her fell to the ground. Screams followed as Kate found her niece and nephews and Heather started asking where one of the students were.

"She's inside." one of the kids answered causing Heather to enter panic mode. Heather quickly ran to Emily then once she saw smoke coming from the library building called to Kate and shouted, "Watch everyone!" Before Kate could shout something to stop her she was inside of the building and in the middle of a fire.

Inside Heather found herself quickly surrounded by fire and smoke. She shouted, "Is anyone in there?" a few times before faint crying sounded. Heather muttered to herself between coughs "I should of known." as she started running for the children's section.

Once she was inside of the room Heather started over to the small girl and told her that everything was going to be all right. Once Heather managed to pull the small girl up the door had shut causing the girl to start crying. Heather wanted to just mutter a few choice words but stopped herself. She spotted a 'blanket' like cloth and started to tear pieces of it up when someone had started hitting the door with an axe knocking the doorknob off and allowing the man on the other side to enter the room. He shut the door and began to reassure the two girls when the sprinkler system kicked in.

Heather handed one of the two strips of cloth to the little girl as the fire slowly dimished in case more smoke came into the room. She quickly darted to another door in hopes it was an exit but as she set her hand on the knob she winced and pulled it away. It was still too hot to touch anything. She knew at that point despite her desire to never give up that there was nothing more she could do. After a few more seconds she found herself along with the student and firefighter outside.

As the little girl's parents and paramedics surrounded Heather Kate decided to take the triplets home before their parents started to worry. But before she could leave Heather went over to her and thanked her for watching the other students. Kate shook her head and replied with "It was nothing and the least I could do." causing Heather to shake her head and counter her. Kate turned and around a repeated her words before leaving.

After a moment Heather then asked "But I heard the water wasn't working. Who could have turned it back on?" before one of the paramedics escorted her onto the one ambulance nearby. As she was driven to the med center she thought about what had happened to herself. Heather shut her eyes and managed to get a few minutes of sleep in before arriving at the center where she was looked at and asked to stay the night in case of any complications.

Around seven o'clock one of the nurses announced that "Someone's here to see you." causing Heather to give a confused look as she wondered who was there to see her. Before Heather could ask "Who is it?" Jake entered the room. Heather blushed and tried to hide under the covers in the bed she was in. Jake laughed and said, "What are you doing?" in a teasing tone of voice. Heather frowned at his tone and muttered, "So you know about the fire?"

Jake nodded and sat next to the bed before replying with "Yeah because Stanley and I were the ones that went to the water tower."

Heather muttered with a smile " I somehow knew. Your always.." before stopping herself.

Jake looked at her for a moment before Heather yawned and added, "It's nothing." before drifting off to sleep. Before Jake left her he covered her up in the blanket and muttered "I'll see you later."

_**-To be continued-**_


	8. Sub Chapter: City Girl, Farmer Boy

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot: **Heather enters the tavern. What's Jake going to do?

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCs...are mine.**

**FYI this is a sub chapter.. **

_**Sub Chapter: City Girl, Farmer Boy**_

Mimi (last) exited her rental Honda and started towards the single house that stood amongst the mile or more of fields. She sighed in annoyance as she spotted Stanley Richmond who stood on this front porch. Mimi knew that he wasn't happy to see her nor she could blame him. As she got out of the car Mimi resisted the urge to shout what she had been think since she was assigned to this case. She knew what she wanted to shout was among the lines of " Why couldn't I've been assigned to something else? I'd rather be stuck in my office all than in this no man's land!" as she got closer to him. Another rant her inner self wanted to shout "Why couldn't you just--It's your fault!" but after years of working at the IRS she knew that she should keep her thoughts inside.

_"I know this is really weird but he is well..kinda..ugh..what am I thinking? She's trying to take my property! Well really the IRS." _Stanley thought as he started inside.

Moments afterward Mimi introduced herself trying to keep a hint of professionalism in her voice which considering her feelings was very difficult. Once Stanley was inside of his house Mimi choose to start looking around the property much to both his and hers displeasure. Once she had started writing notes a young woman around 17 appeared and took one long look at her before storming off into the distance. Mimi paused for a moment with a deep breath she started on her work again.

At noon she heard a car stopped nearby and someone getting out of the vehicle. Before she could turn around to see who it was she quickly stopped herself and reminded that chances are that it was somebody asking for directions. But after hearing a couple words between them she could tell right away that they were old friends. She tried to stop listening she quickly started to walk away.

About an hour or so later Mimi started back to her car feeling tired. As she started back towards the town she started thinking about what she was going to do once she got back to the hotel when she remembered seeing a bar about a few streets away from her "hotel". After much thought she parked the car nearby and went inside. As she ordered her drink she muttered "Oh crap if my boss finds out about this I'm fired. But it's just one. I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I sipped it." She took a sip as a small group of men entered and sat at one of the many booths. As the one drink turned into two the bar started filling up quickly. Right away Mimi took another sip and was about to pay her bill when someone darted into the building and shouted, "Look outside! Look outside!"

The woman working at the bar said with a chuckle "Looks like Fred's drunk again!" causing a few 'regulars' to laugh and go back to sipping their beers. Mimi wasn't worried that no one had went outside because according to a few people behind her that man had "a few screws loose in the head" which made her assume that he had either thought he had seen something or made some story up. She hit her head against the counter a few times in thought before someone bolted into the bar and announced the sightings of mushroom clouds. When he was about to announce possible shelters to go to someone doubtfully asked "Yeah then how is the power still on here?"

Mimi looked up as he shook his head and continued on with his speech until a few men shouted about how they weren't going to leave no matter what. When the men were told that they would die if fallout would come they replied with "Then we'll stay here playing pool and drinking beer until he die!" before laughing and returning to their game of pool. Almost at once they stopped their game being told that the possible radioactive fallout could what feels like your insides cooking causing everyone to quiet down and listen. Mimi soon was following a few people to the town hall shelter and once she was inside she began thinking about how her life was before all of this.

She remembered how on her days off, what few she got off, she would get together with her neighbor Kate Todd and a few other residents at there apartment building and how everyone would go out to eat together. She also remembered the one time that she saw Kate getting dragged out of her apartment by her boss and co-workers at eleven o'clock at night. Mimi then began recalling how she had just fallen into a light sleep when she heard an argument coming from across the hall. When she opened the door she saw two guys dragging Kate who was shouting, "Vacation doesn't mean working!" causing her to snicker "That was really funny. Well until that DiNozzo guy tried to hit on me. Kate was right about him. Maybe that's one plus of working for the IRS. You can use it to keep strange men from you."

At that moment she felt a wave of built up sadness and denial unleash wash over her.

Mimi reached in her pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Before she could light she was scolded and told that she couldn't smoke inside of the shelter causing her to mutter "Fine then I won't smoke even through I need it." under her breath as the sound of rain started.

After word that the rain had stopped and it was okay to go outside Mimi followed the mob of restless locals outside into the daylight. She didn't expect it to be bright because as she stepped outside she set her hand on a railing so she could attempt to cover her eyes. When she lifted her hand she paused and shuddered at the thought that there could be a chance she could die just by doing that. When a few kids saw her they went to one of the policemen who quickly escorted her to the med center.

Later that night Mimi sat in one of the examination rooms thinking to herself when she heard a familiar voice call out "What are you doing?" causing her to sigh and turn around. Stanley stood behind her with a small smile. She tried to ignore but she quickly muttered something among the lines of "Touched something outside. I might get sick." under her breath. A few moments of silence had passed before Stanley muttered, "At least you might not."

Mimi quickly turned around as he left and after what felt like a few hours muttered in embarrassment and regret "Sorry."

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	9. Things we see in dreams

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot:** After the fire everyone visits Heather.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCs...are mine.**

**Chapter Eight: Things we see in dreams**

Jake Green entered the medical center and went up to the front desk where his sister-in-law April was. He quickly asked where Emily Sullivan and Heather Liniski were. He was told that he couldn't see Emily who was unconscious but Heather was up for a short visit. Before he could go to Heather's room he was told why Heather was still here. She was there for both smoke inhalation and fatigue and if she were to start falling asleep or drifting off to wrap up the visit. April opened the door and let Jake enter the room but advised him to keep quiet until Heather wakes up which April was sure would be any minute.

As Jake entered the room he sighed and took a seat in one of the few chairs which were scattered thorough the room. Once he managed to sit for a few minutes the sound of faint mumbling caught his attention. He tried not to chuckle as the mumbling grew louder. He finally couldn't hold his laughter much longer since he started to laugh. Heather who was a light sleeper sat up instantly and began looking around the room in fright. Jake stood up and said, "It's just me Heather." causing her to sink into the pillows and hide her face behind her hands. Jake gave a small chuckle and told her "It's okay I wouldn't say anything." causing Heather to reluctantly sit up and ask "Why are you here?"

Jake answered with "I was coming by to see if Emily was up yet..." once Heather heard that part she began to mentally punish herself. But that was soon stopped when Jake mentioned he was there to see her as well. Her face turned a bright fire truck red after a minute of two of awkward silence that had soon followed. Jake noted her face and asked if he should go get April which Heather quickly declined and told him that she was fine. He then asked why she was blushing which she quickly denied and looked away.

"Your a terrible liar Heather." Jake scolded half-jokingly. Once he noted an annoyed look on her face he asked her to tell him why then. Before anything else between the two the door opened and four people entered sounding like they were introducing themselves. Heather smiled at the interruption and gasped "Kate, Bonnie, Gibbs, Stanley what are you doing here?" to the group that entered the room.

Kate and Bonnie asked if she was feeling all right as the two men stood by quietly. Suddenly Jake nearly started to say something when he paused causing Heather to look at him in confusion. He only sighed and waited for any opportunity to speak to her alone.

Kate then scolded Heather when she remembered hearing that she was staying there also due to fatigue. "You have to take it easy at sometime! What would have happened if you would of passed out in the fire? Just promise everyone here you'll start taking it easy everyone once in a while!" Everyone looked at Kate before saying, "Took the words out of my mouth." under their breaths. Heather sighed and for a moment thought about what Kate had said to her.

Then she saw Gibbs' expression of surprise towards Kate's outburst. Heather saw it quickly change to a look of indifference.

"Okay I'll try." Heather eventually sighed after noting everyone's expressions. The door opened and April entered telling everyone that she would have to cut the visit short. As Stanley, Bonnie, Kate, and Gibbs began to leave Jake asked if he could have another minute.

April sighed and allowed him another few minutes but told him once she came back he had to leave and leave without any complaints. As the door shut he turned towards Heather and offered to walk her home the next day. He wasn't surprised by her refusal so he countered her with "I want to and it's no trouble at all." as April opened the door. She sighed and accepted his offer.

"I'll come by at one okay."

"Okay."

Kate sat on the front porch of her house sipping some leftover grape juice looking at the sky in a daze. She shut eyes after a moment and started asking herself about her new 'friends' and about what would happen next to everyone she knew. As she felt a slight breeze hit her face she felt someone grab her right shoulder. Kate opened her eyes quickly and turned around at the sight of Gibbs behind her. Instead of saying anything he just sat next to her.

Behind the two stood Patrick and Daniel who quickly gave a symbol for Shannon to announce that dinner was ready. When Kate and Gibbs heard the announcement they quickly stood up and started towards the door when Daniel gave a signal for the triplets to run rather bump into Kate. As the kids bumped into her she started falling but was quickly caught by Gibbs. Daniel leaned forward as Kate tried to hide her embarrassment and when Gibbs leaned forward Patrick started muttering, "Come on." under his breath. As they got closer to a kiss Patrick jumped and shouted (by accident) "COME ON!" causing Kate to pull away and start running after him.

"Stop it! It was Dan's fault not mine!'

Kate quickly caught up to him and instead of beating the crap out of him like she had wanted to. She just gave him a dirty glare and stormed off inside and up to her room leaving everyone in a state of both shock and confusion. Once she was inside if her room Kate threw herself onto her bed and shut her eyes trying to replay the last few minutes in her head. Once she got to her running after her brother she buried her face into her pillow and shut her eyes.

After a few minutes and knock at the door caused her to look up and call "Who is it?"

"It's Shannon. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kate sighed "I'm sorry but I just want to be alone for a while" causing her sister to sigh and walk away from the door.

The next day as Jake helped his brother and sister-in-law salvage what few belongings made it through the fire he overheard some one saying "Isn't that Miss Liniski's house?" from a few feet away. A woman replied sadly "I'm afraid so. There's nothing left but a few charred books and a chair."

"That's terrible." someone else replied causing Jake to quickly finish up his work. April looked over at him and sighed "Look I know you promised Heather you'd walk her home but if she sees this.." but stopped when Jake said without a second of pause "She'll stay with us."

"Wait. We won't have that much room and with--" Eric began but when Jake glared at him and added that she could stay his room and that it wouldn't matter if there was one more person in the house. He quickly left and started for the medical center. Once he had got there he spotted Heather talking to one of who he assumed was one of her neighbors. As he got closer to her she began to tear up and when he asked her what was wrong she started to try to stop her tears from falling.

She choked out "My h-house."

Jake quickly said, "Come on your welcome to stay at my house as long as you need to."

Heather looked up at him as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the building. She shut her eyes and muttered "Thanks"

_**-To be Continued-**_


	10. How we knew

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot:** Heather arrives at Jake's house.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any ocs...are mine.**

**A/N: This is a short chapter. **

**Chapter Nine: How we knew**

Heather was quickly escorted into the pick up truck. Once she managed to take a seat in the front Jake started the engine and began to start for the house. On the way there Heather sighed and told Jake that he didn't have to do this and that she could stay with Emily or someone else. Instead of pulling over or starting for "The Pines" he kept going towards the Green House despite Heather's objections and pleas.

Jake finally said after ten minutes "I insist Heather and it is not a problem."

Heather frowned and despite feeling like she was taking advantage of Jake gave in and finally choose to accept his offer.

As the truck got close to the house a nervous Gail Green paced around the porch. Just a short while ago she had received word from Eric that Jake had invited Heather to stay with the family and had rushed to clean up Jake's room that would become Heather's. Gail quickly went over to the truck once Jake had parked it.

"Hello." Heather nervously muttered as she opened the door.

Gail quickly pulled Heather into a hug like she was a daughter of hers. Heather for a moment attempted to hold back tears that were forming in her eyes. She hadn't been treated like that since she was a young child so she didn't feel comfortable at first. Gail started to reassure Heather by saying "You can stay here as long as you need a home. It's not a problem and we have plenty of room."

Heather who was trying to not cry started to break down in tears as she choked out "T-thank you!" After she realized Jake was watching her she turned bright red in embarrassment. Then the three entered the house and gave Heather a tour when Eric and April came back. Gail then ran off to greet them leaving Jake and Heather alone in the upstairs hallway.

Jake after a moment of pause suggested "Here I show you where you room is." and started to gently push Heather down the hallway past the bathroom and closet. They seconds later arrived in front of Jake's room which had a sign on it which had alerted Heather that she was taking a certain someone's room.

"Jake I-I can't take your room." Heather told him as soon as he opened the door and asked to look around.

Jake smiled and told her "I don't mind. Lately I've been sleeping down in the living room anyway." and watched Heather cautiously enter and look around. She then muttered a quiet thank you.

That night at dinner the family quickly learned that Eric and April had also lost everything along with Heather. A long silence followed until Jake asked if there was a change that any of the houses could be rebuilt. Sadly April had answered with a "No." causing the family to enter another long silence until Heather offered to the clear the table once everyone was finished eating.

"You don't have to." was what everyone had almost shouted at once.

"But I want to do my fair share."

"I'll help." April said when she realized that Heather wasn't going to give in. Both women quickly went into the kitchen leaving the others in silence. A loud knock at the front door interrupted them after a few minute. Jake quickly went to answer to learn it was Stanley, Kate, and Gibbs.

Stanley was the first to speak by asking if he wanted to head down to the tavern fro an hour. Jake called into the other room that he was going into the town and would be back around ten much to everyone's dismay.

Around nine o'clock the building was full of people who wanted to watch the only working television in both the town and possibly the world. As footage of a news report appeared over and over again people began guessing what cities were attacked and what if any cities were still standing.

Suddenly the ground began to shake causing everyone run outside and start panicking. After a few shouts of "Look up there!" Jake and the others looked up into the sky to see missiles flying over them and the rest of the town.

Kate gasped then asked no one in particular "Are those ours?"

"I think so.," replied Gibbs quickly as Jake went to get this father who was the mayor.

"Then somebody did attack us." Kate muttered as her family ran over to her asking if she knew what was going on. After ten or twenty which due to the clocks stopping was a guess that many of the people around made.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice from behind.

Kate turned around and saw Mimi behind her. She muttered, "Is that you? I thought you were--"

Mimi gave an uneasy smile and answered with "I was sent here at the last minute for work. Just a couple days before all of this happened."

"But didn't they just close the hotel a while ago? Where are you staying then?"

"I found somewhere to stay." Mimi replied quickly before blurting out "I thought I saw your boss around here. Don't tell me you brought him here with you! Did you?"

Kate tried not to blush and she muttered, "I did."

Shannon noticed her sister turning bright red and ran over chuckling "Yep she did. You should have seen them together a few days ago. It was so cute!" causing Kate to glare and elbow her sister in the stomach. Mimi gave a smile as Kate tried to restrain herself whenever Gibbs had walked back over.

"Mimi we should get going!" came Stanley's voice.

"Okay I'm coming!'

_**-To be Continued-**_


	11. Giving in

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot:** Kate's reaction to finding out that almost everything she has is gone. Gibbs tries to comfort her and something is revealed.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any ocs...are mine**

**A/N: another short chapter ..Post "Long Live the Mayor"**

**Sorry if Kate seems OOC but she is going through a lot of stress so it seems normal for her to have a breakdown. Or at least I think so...**

* * *

**  
Chapter Ten: Giving in**

* * *

****

**Kate awoke with a start and rubbed her forehead. She felt dizzy for a few minutes before a pounding sensation started. Her room was very bright which only made her headache worse and in return caused her to throw a pillow at the wall. Then when the pillow hit the floor as the sound of pounding started from the other side of her door.**

"Please stop pounding on the door." Kate muttered as the sound grew louder and louder.

"Come on Katie! You have to get up sometime in the near future'" came Shannon's voice from the other side of the door.

"Okay. I'm up! I'm up!" Kate shouted as she began putting on a pair of jeans. She tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear and put on a hoodie that was lying on a chair. Then she stepped on her wallet causing her to pause and look at it for a moment. She then picked it up and stared at the picture that lie inside. It was of the team celebrating New Years Eve. Abby was next to Kate giving a huge smile, McGee stood sheepishly behind her and next to Tony who was giving a goofy grin. Next to him was Ducky and Gibbs who looked rather amused while the picture was being taken. Then she looked at herself and felt tears welling up in her eyes as she realized how happy she was in the photo.

_Everything was gone. Just like that..._

_All it had taken was just a few words._

_I don't want to believe it!_

"No this isn't happening." She muttered.

Kate wandered over to her mirror and looked at herself closely. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her skin pale and her hair messed up..she looked like a ghost.

_"Is this what I've become?" she sighed._

Last night she had discovered that her home, friends, and workplace were gone. The words Gibbs had muttered caused her heart to break into a million pieces. All he had said was _"Kate..D.C it's gone."_

Kate turned away and started for her bed when some had started pounding on the door again. She refused to reply as she slipped under the covers. The many tears that began to roll down her cheeks clouded her thoughts.

_I should have been there with everyone when--this happened._

_Coming home was the worst idea I ever had._

_Now I dragged Gibbs into this._

_I'm awful._

The door opened and a rather ticked off Gibbs entered. Kate sat up and glared at him muttering something among the lines of "Get out!" under her breath. He kept coming closer to her despite the numerous threats Kate began to mutter under her breath. When he came less than a foot away he began to scold her.

When he began to turn around he finished with "If you're not downstairs within five minutes I'm going to carry you down there. It's been three days. Get over it."

Kate finally lost it at his cold and cruel words. She stood up then marched over to him while shouting "I hate you! You cold arrogant bas--" until she cut herself off by looking away. She then finished her statement and tried to storm out of her room.

Gibbs thought, _"This isn't the Kate I know. But I couldn't lie to her about this." _before he grabbed her and muttered "Your out of line. I wasn't going to lie about this." Kate looked at him for a moment then she found herself unable to control her emotions. Gibbs then surprised her by pulling her into a slight hug just like when they were in the tiny airplane bathroom together.

Kate gasped "W-what are you doing? Let me go!" and tried to slap him but his grip grew tighter until she began to relax. She felt like a young child as the tears increased and she buried her face into his shirt.

As they became quiet both thought they heard Abby's voice saying, "Don't worry about us you two. Just try to remember the good times."

Before either one of them could say anything Daniel had spotted them and quickly turned around just as there faces grew closer and closer.

They had soon felt time slow down when their lips touched. Both felt a physical need that deepened the kiss until they had to stop and break apart because they needed air.

Time began to slowly increase as they began to kiss again. But Kate had let go when she remembered how she had met Gibbs.

Gibbs found himself thinking..when he saw Kate's mother appear from another room.

It took them a moment to realize they had given in to the temptation that haunted them since they had first met. They also quickly realized that she had seen everything.

"This isn't good." they both thought.

* * *

**To be continued**


	12. The Aftermath

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot:** Kate's reaction to finding out that almost everything she has is gone. Gibbs tries to comfort her and something is revealed.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any ocs...are mine**

**A/N: **Well after a few weeks of writer's block, negative tempatures, snow, ice and school closings here is my new update of Life Changes. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Aftermath**

* * *

"Kate I want to talk to you in the other room." coughed the older woman as the two pulled away from one another. Kate reluctantly stepped into one of the empty rooms and waited for her mother who she assumed was giving Gibbs a lecture. Deep down Kate just wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear into the floorboards. She also wanted to scream her head off and jump out of the window in embarrassment. But a little voice in her head was squealing like a teenage girl.

After a few moments Kate's mother entered the room wearing her usual stern face but something seemed wrong. Before Kate could try and discover why she had that feeling the door was slammed shut and she was asked, "What was that about? Why'd you do that?"

Kate sunk back and looked away trying to avoid the questions. After a few minutes of silence she muttered, "It's nothing. It just happened and I promise it won't ever happen again." trying to keep herself from admitting why. Suddenly she felt someone grab her wrist and she looked over to see her mother glare and repeat herself.

"Caitlin Rose Todd don't you dare lie to me!" the grip tightened causing Kate to wince and mutter, "I hate you. I can't stand you. I only came back because I wanted and hoped to know if you would change. I guess I was wrong about you! And if you wanted to know why I kissed him..it's because I-I like him..a lot!"

As she finished her statement she felt her mother's hand against her face sending her into a chair. Before Kate could attempt to get up she heard pounding on the door. When neither Kate nor her mother answered the door burst open allowing Patrick, Daniel, and her father to enter the room. As they entered Shannon and Daniel's wife appeared in the doorway looking both shocked and horrified. Kate shut her eyes and sunk into the chair as Patrick began shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Daniel Samuel Todd shut your mouth and let me handle this!" the father shouted. He was usually quiet so this outburst had caused Daniel to slump to the ground in surprise.

Seconds later the shouting match between both spouses began. Their father who had spent a good portion of his adult life dealing with this woman's incredibly high demands finally admitted that he had enough. As he shouted at his wife he added apologizes to his children who had to suffer their whole lives because of her expectations. Even Daniel and Patrick who were always noisy had become silent as the shouts became louder and louder. When the triplets had heard the noise and rushed to the door Shannon and the children's mother became busy trying to shield them for the fight.

Kate instead of watching her parents argue found herself wondering about Gibbs. "Did she make him leave? He is okay?" she muttered to herself.

Patrick walked over to her and muttered in her ear "Don't worry. Mom didn't make him leave he's outside. Said something about not getting involved."

Kate tried to get up when she heard Patrick tell her not to move.

Suddenly Kate's father bellowed, "Get out! For our entire marriage you've been bossing everyone around and forcing your children to follow the paths that you wanted them to live by. Even when they had grown up you've been still forcing them to follow the path you want them to follow! You have also spent those years demanding that I go back to my old job because we weren't making enough money!"

Kate's mother shouted back "Well your a liar! I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT OPENING A BUSINESS WAS A FINE IDEA! THEN YOU HAD TO OPEN THE STORE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! DON'T YOU DARE CRITIZE ME!"

She was given a reply of "All you care about is money and power! What happened to the woman I married?"

Instead of another reply she walked towards the door and into the hallway to her room to grab a set sets of clothing then down the staircase and out the doorway. Shannon turned to her father and asked, "Where is she going to go?" Her father only shrugged and went to play with his grandkids.

After everyone had left the room Kate stood up and started down the stairs and out the door to sit on the front porch. She went over to the swing and carefully sat on it. After what felt like a few hours she felt someone's hand firmly grasp her shoulder.

"I heard everything." came Gibbs's voice.

"I guess you did. I'm sure everyone in Jericho heard it." Kate muttered.

"That's not what I meant." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs started around and went to sit next to her when he saw a large bruise that started to appear on the left side of her face. Then came the tears that slowly started down her face. He sat next to her ignoring this brain's cries of "Rule 12!" and started comforting her.

The two sat in silence for a moment until an old pick up truck appeared in front of the house. When Kate looked over and spotted Heather running forward shouting "Do you have any fertilizer?"

Kate at first asked herself "Why would she need fertilizer?" until Patrick stepped outside and asked, "Why do you need it this badly?"

"Um it's a really long story...but we need it badly."

Kate stood up and said, "I think there might be some in the shed." and took off into the backyard followed by Patrick. After a few minutes Kate ran back carrying a large bag.

"Thank you so much." Heather sighed.

"Before we give it to you. Why do you need it?" Patrick asked Heather sounding rather confused.

'I uh..well the mayor is really sick and Emily and I were trying to make ice with it. It's possible because a few years ago I was judging one of the school science fairs and one of the students did an experiment with that. So that's why." Heather stammered as she looked around nervously.

Kate smiled and handed the bag to her "That's all you had to say. If you need help making the ice I'll help you out."

Heather smiled and repeated her thanks then added, "Let's get going." before heading for the truck. When both women were in truck Kate looked at Heather and said "I know something happened besides the story you told me."

Heather blushed as she started the truck and explained to Kate about what happened to her and Jake just a few hours ago. "He was going to Rogue River to get medicine. I told him that he shouldn't go because the truck wasn't up for that kind of journey and when another car came for him to use I sorta um..kissed him. But I'm going to add that he well kissed me back.."

Kate smiled and explained to her about what happened between her and Gibbs. Heather who was trying to keep her mouth shut shouted, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That something was up between you two."

Kate sighed and then after a few mumbles she muttered, "Since we are admitting things..I sort of had a feeling that you and Jake had some feelings."

Heather smiled and replied with "I saw you looking at us on the bus. It was before the fallout. You and Gibbs however I knew since you both act as if you want to get close but something is stopping you."

Kate sighed, "It's a number of reasons that I think don't matter anymore."

Heather asked "What reasons?"

Kate replied with a vague "Work..and personal reasons."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *


	13. The world changes before our eyes

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot:** As a group of mercenaries threaten to storm in Jericho Gibbs is called to the bridge along with Jake to keep them out. Emily thinks about her wedding day.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs, Stanley/Mimi and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any ocs...are mine**

**A/N: **Well I've decided to end the story (series) at episode 13 (Black Jack). I felt that it is only right to end it since one of the ending. I may add a subchapter for Stanley and Mimi then a finale chap. By the way Stanley and Mimi are now upgraded to a major pairing!

Mind you that this story is don't follow the series completely (This chap is set during "Crossroads.)

To my readers I'd like your input on something. First read my profile and go to the upcoming stories and please tell me which one of the ones posted there you'd like me to work on after this. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The world changes before our eyes**

* * *

The next morning Gibbs awoke at the sound of knocking that was coming from the front door. When no one answered he groaned and went towards the door. Outside stood Jake Green and what Gibbs thought were a couple local cops. A few minutes of silence followed before Gibbs asked not trying to hide the annoyance from his voice. Jake paused before explaining what happened to both his brother and himself in Rogue River. The story ended with the appearance of mercinaries called 'Ravenwood' at a nearby farm. Gibbs then thought about what could happen if those guys weren't stopped and agreed to go with them. He then found himself heading towards the edge of town where a single bridge stood.

When Gibbs arrived at the bridge he was introduced to ten or fifteen people that caused him to question if this was either a stand off or a welcoming party. When Jake was called over by a one of the men who Gibbs could only assume was setting up explosives he was questioned by a man who introduced himself as Hawkins. As he listened to the man his gut began sensing that this man wasn't all he seemed to be. Before Gibbs could get a word in someone had shouted "The people who live on the other side and coming!' causing everyone to stand clear as droves of people carrying few belongings with them started down the bridge.

"It looks like there are a few people missing.," commented someone behind Gibbs.

"l know Richmond stressed that he wasn't going anywhere but his sister and some woman that was staying there left. Look there they are." another man commented in reply.

Two young women appeared among the crowd. One of the women who weren't much older than seventeen or eighteen was asking a darker haired woman "Where are we going? We have to get back to my brother in both sign and by speaking. The other woman answered with "To town." hoping that she understood. When the younger girl looked upset Gibbs jumped in to help them out.

When the older woman repeated her answer Gibbs tapped the young girl's shoulder and signed back "Into town." then asked, "What are your names?" to both women. The older and dark haired women answered "I'm Mimi and she's Bonnie." she paused then added "I've seen you somewhere before. Aren't you Kate's boss?" Bonnie looked over and gave Mimi a dirty look, which seemed to mean, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Gibbs gave her a blank look ands signed to Bonnie "You have to go into town until this is over." which caused her to nod and reply "Okay." and start to walk ahead. Mimi paused before leaving in order to catch up to her. Gibbs sighed and returned to what he was doing before.

* * *

Heather and Kate meanwhile where helping Emily celebrate what would have been her wedding day. The three women were sitting around in the tavern in an awkward silence until the bar maid Mary pulled out a bottle of scotch. She gave a huge smile as she announced that it was the last bottle that was there and unopened. Mary almost immediately pulled out four glasses and began pouring the alcohol.

When Heather and Kate received their glasses they both said, "Here goes" and gulped them down. Mary followed suit as Emily sat moving the glass around the bar. Emily instead of talking or drinking thought about her ideal wedding day and her ideal reception.

There would have been subtle decorations everywhere around the tavern. Almost everyone she ever knew would have been there dressed in suits or long dresses that were prefect for the occasion. Of course her long time friend Stanley Richmond would have been dressed in slacks and a plaid shirt. Emily giggled at the picture because she knew that he would never dress up and that would never change.

Heather who was her maid of honor would have been dressed in a maroon dress that would bring out her darker hair color. She would have also been the only bridesmaid at the wedding. Emily remembered how she fought with her fiancé Roger over the party and sighed as she fingered the glass. At that moment she began to give up hope on him ever coming back.

Heather would have went up to her just before her wedding carrying two glasses of sparking water and would have paused before saying "To Emily and Roger. May they stay together forever..may they never regret their decisons.."

Emily snapped out of her daydream and shook her head. Another wave of frustration washed over her only this time it was about how she really felt about Roger. She started to doubt their relationship as well as his chance to come home alive and in one piece.

A loud giggle interrupted her thoughts as Heather threw a dart that almost didn't hit the dartboard. Mary and Kate then started belly laughing.

* * *

"Ravenwood is coming!" shouted one of the men as a couple large trucks appeared in the distance.

"The wires aren't long enough! We can't attempt to blow up this bridge if the one who is going to use this is going to get killed!" another man shouted as Jake took it out of his hand and ordered to get behind the makeshift barricade.

The trucks had stopped once Jake had finally stood in the middle of the bridge. He gathered his courage as the leader exited one of the trucks. When the leader shouted that he was here by the order of the federal government to get supplies Jake shouted to the townspeople behind him about how they wiped out an entire hospital. The ravenwood leader gave a smug smile and then repeated his line about how he was there to get supplies causing Jake to shout, "We aren't going to give you anything. Turn around or I'll blow this bridge and we both go!"

The Ravenwood leader motioned for his men to exit the vehicles and he gave a smug smile before adding "Not if we take you out first!"

Jake gave a look which showed his annoyance before shouting back "You take me out I'll hit his button and take you with me." At that moment a gunshot was heard in the distance and another truck appeared in the distance.

* * *

Emily found herself wanting to go to church at that moment. She felt confused and tired as a dart whizzed past her head. When she heard Mary's shout of "Sorry." Emily started out of the bar and onto the street despite warning to stay inside. At that moment she no longer cared as she walked down the empty and quiet street. Laughs from the tavern could be heard as she began to quicken her pace.

"Why do I feel so bad?" Emily questioned herself as she got further and further down the street.

* * *

Jake frowned as the truck appeared closer and closer to the bridge and he muttered "Anyone but Jonah."

Jake at that moment felt as if he was reliving what happened five years ago. He could see Emily's tear strained face and the cold lifeless pale body of her brother Chris. He could feel the cold night air and the fog touching his skin. He could hear the last words between himself and Chris as he was dying. But what really was noticed was what Emily said to him before he had left that night.

"Jake this was your fault. Chris would still be alive if it wasn't for you! I never want to see you again!'

Before he knew it the ravenwood trucks had disappeared into the distance and silence had formed between both parties still left. When he snapped out of this silence Jonah had started to turn his truck around and shouted "Next time let me know if you plan to blow up the only bridge that connects me to Jericho!" as pick up truck appeared causing Jake to mutter his brother's name in annoyance.

* * *

As Jake and Gibbs started back into town they overheard someone mention that a few women where at the tavern to celebrate Emily's wedding and it caused them to go there as fast as they could. Once they had arrived Kate stormed over to Gibbs and shouted "I knew where you went!' or rather she slurred her words. She then began trying to punch him but kept missing until he grabbed her.

Heather had followed Kate's example causing Jake to look over at Gibbs before muttering, "I'm going to take Heather home."

* * *

**To be continued**


	14. Sub Chapter: Family of Three

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot:** Mimi reluctantly moves in with Stanley after the hotel she is staying in closes. Then comes the bad news about D.C. Despite Mimi's tough exterior she cries for help. Will Stanley help her in her time of need?

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs Stanley/Mimi and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCS...are mine.**

**A/N: This is a short chapter that may be my LAST update before my band trip. Please wish me luck at Disney. I felt like using Stanley and Mimi for this chap. It is a very short chapter...just FYI. **

**

* * *

**

**Sub Chapter: Family of Three**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean your closing?" questioned an angry Mimi to the young woman clerk. She took a deep breath then tried to reason with the young woman by saying "There's still water and supplies here right? Then why close just because of the power?"

"I'm sorry but I have no say in the matter. You're going to have to stay somewhere else. If you don't know anyone here I can give you a list of locals that are willing to take you in." the young woman reasoned.

Mimi sighed in defeat "I know someone." and started out the door carrying her suitcase.

Once she was outside Mimi wandered the streets trying to find a way to get to Stanley Richmond's farm. After what felt like a couple hours a young man with his wife offered to drive her there in the back of their pick up truck, which she reluctantly accepted. As she was on her way there she shut her eyes and found herself lost in thought wondering if her family was alive when the truck stopped and the driver shouted, "We're here now!"

Once Mimi had gotten out of the truck with her things she started down the dirt road towards the house just to find it empty. She growled and stormed around the property until she saw Bonnie and Stanley working on a tractor. Before she could make her presentsence known Bonnie looked up and frowned before sighing something to Stanley who jokingly said "Look who's here. It's Uncle Sam." causing Mimi to give a sarcastic laugh and start explaining why she was there. She finished with "If you let me stay here I'll make arrangements to have the IRS deduct my room and board from the total."

Stanley thought it over and agreed to it by saying "Sure. Bonnie needs help with the housework and I need an extra farm hand."

_"Housework? Farmhand? I can't-- no I won't do it!"_

Mimi protested causing Stanley to go and say, "That's the deal." causing Mimi to shout out "Fine!" without thinking. Then she saw a large bug down near her foot and shrieked out loud causing Bonnie to mutter and start for the house.

_"I have no other choice."_

Mimi then watched Stanley walk away and asked herself "What did I just get myself into?" but somehow she knew that she needed to be here and that she couldn't help but be drawn here.

* * *

The past few weeks were really confusing for Mimi and she found herself doing things that she would never usually do like picking corn and paying some teens to steal pesticide from the local market. She found peace by looking her pervious cases and humming softly to songs that she often listening to as she drove. 

Bonnie muttered "Good night Mimi" and wandered off to bed causing Mimi to turn around and shrug. Mimi assumed it was an apology and muttered back an "It's okay." before returning to her mountain of paperwork.

After a short while she heard someone walking around nearby and sat up quickly. Mimi tried to ask, "Who's there?" but no words came out when she saw Stanley appear. Mimi noted the look on his face and sighed quietly wondering why he looked so upset.

Mimi started to tell him about how her sister might not hate her anymore when Stanley stopped her and fidgeted.

He eventually said, "Mimi we need to talk." and started towards her. When he stood across from her he took a deep breath and explained to her about what happened to Washington D.C. Mimi at first looked shocked then tears started down her face. A gust of wind scattered her papers causing Mimi to run after them trying to hide her tears from Stanley.

When he went to help her Mimi snapped and started screaming at him then when he reached out towards her she paused and then found herself pulled into an embrace. She buried her head into his chest and started mumbling things that were inaudable to everyone but her.

As the minutes passed she refused to let go and he didn't try to remove her. When Mimi heard him mention that it was getting dark she reluctantly let go and started inside.

Stanley at that moment knew for a fact that Mimi wasn't as tough as she let on. He also began to feel as if he needed to be there for her and that she needed him. They had to watch each other and they had to pull through this new world together.

* * *

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**


	15. Mistakes and redemption Part One

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot: **Jake and Heather find themselves in an awkward situation.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs Stanley/Mimi and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any OCS...are mine.**

**A/N: **Well I'm baaaccck. Disney was great and after a while of that and making up missed work I am now ready to get back to writing and hopefully finishing my story. But that may be hard 'cause I also want to work on a National Treasure story. But I'll try to finish this first. I might end up ending it at chapter twenty. I've also been busy with end of the year activates and hanging out with my boyfriend and our friends (the two we are both friends with). This and the next few chapters are Jake/Heather based. From now on this is almost completely AU. No Jake/Emily crap. However the New Bern/ Jericho problems are going to happen soon...

Another short one I think.

Spoilers for Episode 11..maybe 12.

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen: Mistakes and redemption Part One_**

* * *

_Heather looked over after finishing her drink to see Emily and Jake dancing together. She sighed and then went to leave when she saw them kissing. Almost at once Heather found herself bolting out of the building not caring who she knocked down or who she bumped into. She felt tears fall down her face as she remembered the kiss and they fell harder as she remembered her destroyed house._

* * *

Jake stood on the Todd's front porch trying not to think about how he was going to explain everything to Heather. She had seen Emily and him dancing together then kissing. Jake moaned and asked himself why he had to something so stupid. He knew more than anyone that it was over between Emily and him. Sure he still cared about her but it wasn't like anything in high school. He paused then after taking a deep breath he knocked on the front door.

After a minute Kate answered the door not making any attempt to hide the annoyed look on her face. Jake had a feeling that Heather had already explained what she saw. She rubbed her eyes and then yawned, "It's late. Why are you here?" Jake noticed sounds of sobbing coming from the house. He tried to push through Kate in order to see whom it was that was crying. He somehow knew it was Heather who was crying. Kate then not even making an attempt to hide annoyance out of her voice muttered "Heather doesn't want to see you right now. She's really upset and I can't blame her either."

Jake sighed, "She's here right? At least let me see her for a minute. There's something I need to tell her."

Kate muttered, "I don't know. Yes she's here but it's late and she is really upset. Can't you wait until tomorrow? Let her have some time to calm down a bit."

Jake protested, "I have to do this!"

Before Kate could reply her brother Patrick appeared at the door and suggested, "Maybe we should let him talk to her. It might help more than waiting." Jake was then invited in and Patrick soon had everyone but Heather leave the room.

"Heather?" Jake whispered as he reached towards her. She looked away and tried to hide her tears. He tried to turn her head towards him.

"Heather. I'm sorry.." Jake began to say when she slapped his hand away.

Heather muttered under her breath and tried to stand up then Jake pinned her to the couch. When she began to thrash around in order to get Jake to get away from her he only got closer to her. Eventually Jake nearly shouted "Just listen to me!" causing Heather to sink back into the cushions. Jake then began to explain what happened and he then started to explain that he still cared for Emily but only because they were still close friends. He didn't mean for anything to happen and he didn't want to hurt anyone either.

Heather looked a little skeptical as he explained everything soon looked like she understood. She didn't say anything as he pulled her into a hug. She only shut her eyes and sighed feeling fatigue take over her body and mind. In seconds she was fast asleep as Kate entered the room and said "It's late. Maybe you should stay the night since I think Heather fell asleep. There are blankets in the closet and the sofa is a pull out bed too."

Jake nodded and thanked Kate before she left and went upstairs. He then took a look at Heather and muttered, "I guess I can't move until she wakes up."

* * *

Kate entered the room and sat on her bed. She yawned and went to lean back when her door opened. She looked over and saw Gibbs enter her room and then hear him ask about what happened. When Kate told him that it was nothing he sat next to her.

* * *

**_-To be Continued-_**


	16. Mistakes and redemption Part Two

**Title:** Life Changes

**Based off of:** NCIS/ Jericho

**Plot:** Heather and Jake talk about their relationship. Refugees arrive in Jericho and the energy supply takes a turn for the worse.

**Pairings: **Kate/Gibbs,Stanley/Mimi, and Jake/Heather

**I don't own anything. Well any ocs...are mine.**

**A/N: **Happy Happy! Another chapter up and one less to go. But seriously I have some bad news for the Jericho fans. It was cancelled...by CBS! So right now since the NCIS season is over too I'm going to boycott the station (Until NCIS or Jericho comes back..whatever comes first) and sign every petition I can to save the show. I ask all Jericho fans to do the same thing..or do what you can. I also have a bunch of band practices and finals coming up so it may take a while for me to update again. Then after those finals ..MY BIRTHDAY!

One more year...of band. That's sad..

NUTS!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:****_ Mistakes and redemption Part Two_**

* * *

Jake awoke to the sounds of giggles coming from the other side of the room. He then felt a weight against his chest and his eyes widened. Then he saw Heather's head and heard her voice softly murmur random things. He smiled and then rubbed his eyes. After a few moments he then looked around the room trying to figure out who was giggling so loudly. Jake soon gave up figuring that the perpetrator or perpetrators had quickly left. He then shut his eyes and sighed. 

He couldn't help but notice that Heather looked small but very happy in his arms.

_"I really hurt her didn't I.." _

A short while passed and Heather sat up rubbing her eyes. She sat up and then leaned back looking half asleep then she jerked up and turned bright red. Jake chuckled and then muttered "Your finally up sleepyhead." with a sly smile on his face.

"Um..good morning." Heather whispered sounding obviously embarrassed.

Jake gave her a huge smile as she turned around to face him.

"About last night. I'm really sorry Jake. I didn't mean to cause anyone any trouble I guess I kind of overacted. But I--"

His eyes widened then he interrupted with "It wasn't your fault."

Heather nodded nervously and then said, "Maybe it was both of ours." She then shut her eyes and tried to smile but it looked really awkward and she just seemed tired. Jake grabbed her shoulder and then repeated what he said moments before. Heather then opened her eyes and nodded beginning to accept his words.

* * *

Kate awoke feeling someone's arm around her. The beating of her heart in her chest was the only thing she could hear and she felt numb. Kate then realized that he face was bright red and sighed trying to  
figure out what she was going to do. 

Kate then looked over to discover Gibbs next to her fast asleep. She had never seen him like that before in her life. He usually if he ever did fell asleep later and woke up earlier than her. He reminded her of a child who passed out after a long day. She smiled and leaned back against one of the pillows on the bed.

_But she couldn't deny that she felt so safe._

Before Kate could think of anything else she heard a knock at the front door. She quietly stood up and tiptoed down the hallway and then down the stairs. Jake had just beaten her to the door and when they saw it was Gail the rest of the household was already at the staircase looking down. Heather was still the living room trying to wake up and before Jake could get a word in Gail began questioning Jake and what he was doing last night when the refugees arrived.

"Um...when did this happen?" Kate asked no one in particular.

Gail explained to everyone about how Emily's finance managed to lead a group of survivors from a plane crash to Jericho. She then added that they needed all the help they could get with them. She quickly left without any word to Jake much to his dismay. He shut the door and wandered over to Heather and asked for her to forgive him.

"You said not to apologize. I'm going to say that counts for you too."

Jake looked at her confused as she gave a sly smile.

Jake smiled back and nervously smiled. He then leaned forward and kissed Heather.

* * *

Kate watched the two and then thought about Gibbs. She smiled and started up to her room to get dressed remembering what things were like before everything happened. She then remembered the rules Gibbs had and gave a nervous chuckle. It was so very silly now that she thought about it. But things were still uneasy between Gibbs and herself and she couldn't help but envy Heather and Jake. She shook her head and then entered her room. 

She leaned against the door and muttered "But I'm really happy for them at the same time."

Daniel shouted, "Hurry up Kate!" after a few minutes.

Kate shouted back "Gimme a break!" glad that he interrupted her thoughts. When she managed to put on a sweater and another pair of jeans she quickly bolted from her room ready to go. She then internally sighed to herself" But he did have so many ex wives so I can't complain."

* * *

**To be continued**


	17. Painful Moments

Title: Life Changes  
Based off of: NCIS/ Jericho  
Plot: After Black Jack Heather decides to go to New Bern.  
Pairings: Kate/Gibbs,Stanley/Mimi, and Jake/Heather  
I don't own anything. Well any ocs...are mine.  
A/N: The story's ending soon? Say it isn't so. But seriously it took me forever to write this and it isn't one of my better chapters. I promise the next one will be better.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Fifteen: Painful moments  
--------------------------------------------------

Jake sighed as he saw that they were only seconds away from the house. They had all made it back from Black Jack in one piece which more or less no thanks from Dale Turner who attempted to steal a governor for the windmill that Heather desperately wanted to build so the town could have power for the center. When Jake snapped out of his thoughts he noticed that the sky was growing darker and it only reminded him of how tired he was. As he pulled the car into the driveway Johnston sat up and asked if they were at the house yet and when Jake nodded he got out of the car and went into the house.

The only one left in the car who was still asleep was Heather. He remembered that she had been asleep ever since they had split up from Ted and the others from New Bern. A few moments passed before Jake reached into the back and gently tapped her shoulder. She mumbled and then slowly began to open her eyes.

"We're here already?" Heather yawned before going to open the car door.

Jake quickly stopped her and asked, "Are you really going through with this? Are you really going to New Bern tomorrow night?"

Heather nodded and replied with "Yeah. Jericho really needs this windmill. We need the energy."

Jake sighed before Heather added; "Besides I should be back in a few days. It won't take to long."

Both got out of the car and stood outside of the house for a moment before Jake finally said "You better" showing a grin. Heather laughed and then when she felt something land on her head she looked up at the sky.

"I think it's snowing." She quietly said. "The first snowfall this year. Hopefully it won't get too bad."

Before Jake could say anything to the front door opened and Gail came out telling them to get inside for dinner. Heather sighed and then suggested that they go inside before they both got sick. As they entered the house they could hear people chatting from the living room.

A loud "Stanley knock it off!" came from Bonnie as Jake began to take off his jacket. When Heather managed to take her coat and shoes off another loud shout erupted from the living room. Both rushed into the room to discover that Gibbs had slapped Stanley causing Mimi and Bonnie to howl with laughter.

Kate quickly stood up and turned towards the two before saying " Sorry about the noise. But Stanley got out of hand and well you know."

Mimi turned towards Stanley and sternly said to him "You see what happened. You said something strange and you got punished for it." attempting to hide a smile.

Stanley grinned and told Mimi "It wasn't strange." Before turning towards Jake and Heather who had just entered the room and changing the subject to what happened at Black Jack.

Jake sighed knowing it was going to be an even longer night.

Slowly Jake began to explain everything that had happened at Black Jack. He talked about how there was the punishment of death for shoplifting and how you couldn't carry your own weapons with you. But before he could continue Heather interrupted him. She went out of the room then brought back a small notebook with her.

"There's a six people claiming presidency for starters. Then there's the 20 something cities that were definitely destroyed." She said beginning to open the notebook.

Kate noticed that Heather looked uneasy as she began to read from the notebook. After a couple cities were announced Kate stopped her by saying "You aren't up to reading it one of us will."

Heather shook her head and continued reading. Once she got to Pittsburgh she stopped and took a deep breath.

Jake quickly grabbed the notebook from her hands. Kate took Heather out of the room for a few moments then brought her back in carrying a bottle of water. Jake then finished reading the list and became silent.

Everyone was silent until Gail and Johnston entered the room carrying a large pot filled with soup.

"It's going to take a while for it to be ready to eat—" she paused and then after noting everyone's faces asked what was the matter. She set the soup near the fireplace and took the notebook out of Jake's hands. Seconds later she handed it to her husband and asked Heather, Kate, and Mimi to help her carry bowls, glasses, and silverware into the living room.

Once they were gone Bonnie followed them leaving Jake, Gibbs, Stanley, and Johnston alone.

Stanley quietly asked, "Is this all true?"

Jake replied with "It seems to be."

Silence fell over the four until the girls entered the living and started setting places at the coffee table. When they were done Gail entered the room and attempted to lighten the mood by offering to pull out some board games. Everyone then reluctantly agreed to play Monopoly.

About ten or more minutes into the game Stanley groaned "It may be the end of the world but I still hate this game!"

Jake sighed and told him "We could always play Life."

Stanley moaned "That's only fun with you have pixie sticks and types of candy!" he chuckled and then asked Jake "Remember when we were fifteen and you had to chug like ten pixie sticks in one game 'cause you had ten kids!'

Jake sighed and jokingly replied with "The guy was in a car the whole time. How does he manage to do it?"

Heather smiled and gave a faint chuckle as Kate and Mimi gave them dirty looks.

Later that night it was still snowing causing Gail to sigh and tell everyone that they were spending the night together.

Stanley smiled and excitedly shouted "Sleepover!"

Kate leaned over to Mimi and muttered, "You see what you've gotten yourself into? This is how your sons gonna act."  
Mimi frowned and told Kate "I never said that I was going to marry him."

Kate gave a cheeky grin as she told her "Well from how you two act around each other it suggests it."

Heather quietly told everyone she was going to get blankets and some pillows and she disappeared from the room.

Everyone noticed how strange she was acting just then and turned towards Jake. He quickly told everyone that he didn't do anything to her. Before he could say anything she returned with an armload of blankets.

She then blurted out "I'm leaving tomorrow for New Bern."

Kate turned to Jake and then asked, "Is she really doing this?"

Jake quietly nodded "Yeah."

Later when Kate, Gibbs, Stanley, Mimi, and Bonnie were asleep in the living room. Heather wandered from her room to the living room and sat on the steps. She stared at the wall and sighed.

"Maybe I should wait a little while before doing this."

After a few minutes she yawned and began to shut her eyes. Before she managed to drift off she heard footsteps coming from the other room. When she went to stand up she saw Jake standing there.

He quietly asked her "Are you okay?"

Heather didn't answer until he repeated his question. She finally answered him with a quiet "I think."

He sat next to her and the two sat in silence. Heather started to close her eyes causing Jake to gently shake her awake then lead her over to the empty armchair that was in the living room. Before Heather could comprehend what was happening they were both sitting in the armchair. She turned bright red as she felt his arms wrap around her but she felt so safe. Moments later they were both asleep.

The next morning Gail was the first to wake up and when she wandered down the stairs she noticed everyone in the living room. Stanley and Mimi were lying near the coffee table in each others arms, Kate and Gibbs were both leaning against the bookshelf, while Jake and Heather were both in the armchair. She shook her head and wondered why everyone was suddenly pairing off all of a sudden.

Heather was surprised at how fast the day went by and before she knew it she and Jake were in the car going to where they agreed to meet Ted. Once they were outside of Jericho it became silent. She kept trying to start a conversation but every attempt failed. Once they were greeted by two headlights Jake stopped the car.

As they got out of the car Jake said "You don't have to do this."

Heather stopped and muttered 'I want to do this." sounding unsure of herself. She then added, "I'll be back in a few days anyway."

Jake saw Ted exiting the truck he was in and he knew he was going to have to do this. He quickly pulled Heather into his arms and hugged her. He then quickly told her "Take care of yourself and come back soon."

Heather smiled and reminded him that she wasn't going to be there for long. She then pulled herself out of his arms and she ran to the truck.

A few moments later she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------- 


	18. Sorry everyone but

**Author's Note:**

Sorry everyone but I am no longer updating on this site. I found a better place for my story at jerichofanfiction . com It is under 'crossovers' and you will know that it is MY story and posted there by myself.

Life Changes is on chapter 24 there..

I'm sorry for any trouble this might cause you but I feel more comfortable posting there.

-Aiko


End file.
